A ride of this type is present in the prior art, in which each capsule is constituted by a closed cockpit inferiorly provided with a floor and inside which there are seats for passengers. When the ride is stationary and in boarding position, the passengers enter the cockpit and on sitting down are rendered secure in their seats, resting their feet on the floor of the cockpit. During the ride, the arms are commanded to oscillate with growing amplitude up until the cockpits are upside-down; these movements afford the passengers pleasurable sensations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,852 shows an amusement ride apparatus comprising two arms each of which is able to perform pendular oscillations on oscillation planes located on opposite sides of the upright. A part of the upright is able to rotate about an axis of rotation and the oscillation planes are able to rotate solidly with the part thereof. The apparatus comprises means for commanding a rotation of the rotatable part of the upright. Passenger carriages, each equipped with suitable seats, are made to pass along a complex orbit which is a combination of rotary movements about both horizontal and vertical axes. FR-A-927 088 discloses a ride for fun fairs having an upright to which two arms are associated with ability to perform a pendular oscillation and providing a part of the upright which is able to rotate.
DE-U-94 20 530 discloses a swing-type fairground amusement ride having spoke-type rotor rotatably driven by a motor around a horizontal shaft, with a passenger carrier formed as circular arc segment at an end of a spoke. The passenger carrier is equipped with seats which are arranged in a radial direction on the under side of the passenger carrier and provide the passengers with freely hanging foot positions. The passengers during rotation are pressed against their seats by centrifugal force.
WO-A-9113661 relates to a roundabout which comprises a vertical mast with two tubular gondolas associated thereto, wherein the passengers are subjected to a complete revolution about a vertical axis and a complete revolution about a horizontal axis.